feralrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RandomLettersToMyself/The Possible Dissolution of the Community
Disclaimer thing-y: As said in my previous blog post, ''‘Paradox of the Feral Realms Community, I am not affiliated with any groups nor was this written at the behest of one. I personally have nothing against the groups in my writing, and if I ever do, I will say so in my disclaimer. I advocate no action that may be insinuated in my opinions, and again, please don’t take this farther than it was meant to be. ' [This… whatever it is will be focusing more on the positive effect(s) that said groups or individuals have on the community so please don't go all pissy (''You know who you are).] Moving away a bit from the admittedly controversial topic I opted for in my earlier post, this will still be my views involving Blackpaw Wolf Pack. More specifically, its alpha, Blackpaw, or as he was known in Free Realms, Alex Realms. For those of you who’ve seen my earlier piece, it worked more of the angle on how Blackpaw seems to be moving into the position of a solitary figurehead for the community, and that the effect it has on said community is that the taboos of the community, per say, have become more restrictive. This time, I’ll be focusing on how both his and his pack’s presence benefits the inhabitants of Feral Realms, and the possibly not-too-far-in-the-future effect the removal of one or the other could have. The ways the community has benefited are listed by me as much: 1. 1. For starters, the maps. It appears that a large amount of effort has been put into them, and from what I’ve seen, the creator and releaser of them, Blackpaw, is open to suggestions of wanted or needed changes. 2. 2. His presence in the community has benefited, most notably, the original Free Realms players by keeping everyone active, such as by organizing seasonal events the original MMORPG contained, and keeping traditions alive, such as the gathering, which would have without a Host, fallen into chaos after the first five minutes every time, much like it did in Free Realms. However, as I’m sure everyone is aware, the older you age, the less time you will have for activities considered frivolous, such as playing MMORPG’s like Free Realms, or role-play games like Feral Heart, and so that is the basis on which I write this now. The question I pose to the community is this: as Alex Realms, or at least as far as I assume, won’t be participating in this game nor the community his whole life, what will happen after the renowned alpha leaves? The obvious answer to this question is that the current beta, Rin, or Balto, as he was known in Free Realms, will take over, with some possible occasional guidance and advice from Blackpaw. However, and quite to no offense, will Balto be able to keep the community together [as Alex Realms has both since the closure of Free Realms, and to an extent, for the majority of his time in Free Realms]? Will he be able to lead armies, to stifle opponents like Ooden, to lead Blackpaw Wolf Pack successfully? A question this also leads into is who the next beta to take over will be, and whether they themselves will be able to take over when Balto himself leaves. My final question to the community, (Which is speaking more in the way of 5-6 more years, and assumes that most players will either be much less active or not at all when they reach about 18) which I hope sparks some thought, is that most of the inhabitants of the community are 12+, at least, by my estimate, and so, from the youngest to the oldest member of Feral Realms, would be considered a single ‘generation’. Will there be a second, or even a third generation of players to take over the world we leave behind, or will it be left to rot, the proud history of the Free Realms role-players soon forgotten by the trivialities of daily life? Category:Blog posts